Une vielle histoire
by Irohana
Summary: Il l'avait vendu, il l'avait trahi, elle qui avait tout fait pour lui. Alors, pourquoi était-ce elle qui brûlait et pas lui ?


Titre :Une vielle histoire ...

Disclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son génie d'auteur. Quand à Jeanne d'Arc, elle appartient à elle-même et à l'histoire française.

Genre : euh… General/Romance ?

Note : Ce n'est pas terrible je sais, mais c'est une première fois. Le couple est bizarre lui aussi, mais je trouvais que il y avait de quoi faire une histoire bien. J'espère que les trois pauvres faits historique que j'énonce ne sont pas erronés ^^ . Et désolé pour le titre pourri aussi.

Dans son château magnifique, à la galerie remplie de milles miroirs, il pensait. Enfin, il se souvenait.

C'était aujourd'hui le jour de ou elle était morte, le jour où il l'avait tué. Tout cela remontait à tellement longtemps maintenant, mais pourtant, il revoyait chaque détail, ressentait de nouveau la chaleur du brasier, ré entendait chaque sons et les paroles qu'elle lui avait adressée étaient encore marquées dans son esprit.

Comme d'habitude, il était en guerre avec cet aristocrate râleur buveur de thé. A vrai dire, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il était habitué à se disputer souvent avec ce prétentieux d'Arthur et puis, il aimait bien ça, se disputait avec lui, ça montrait au moins qu'il lui donnait un peu d'attention, que pour lui il existait, en tant que personne et non en tant que nation ...

Mais cette fois si, tout cela allait trop loin, cela allait maintenant faire 100 que lui et Arthur était en guerre et que les Anglais envahissait son territoire. Francis ne savait plus ni quoi faire ni quoi dire pour arrêter cela, oui lui, le grand, le beau, le fort Francis n'arrivait pas à le repousser seul. C'est alors qu'elle est arrivée :

- Laissez-moi porter votre étendard.

Elle s'appelait Jeanne, elle disait qu'on lui avait parlé, qu'on lui avait confié la mission de chasser les Anglais hors de France.

Il sourit, il la revoyait s'approchait de lui d'un pas lent, ses cheveux blonds coupés court caressant doucement son visage enfantin, sa robe blanche se soulevant légèrement à chacun de ses pas. Elle lui avait pris les mains et lui avait souri doucement.

Cela avait frappé Francis en plein cœur, personne ne lui avait jamais souri d'une telle manière. Elle l'avait alors fixé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit d'une fois forte qu'elle souhaitée dorénavant donner sa vie pour lui.

Francis n'était pas quelqu'un de misogyne.

Il aimait beaucoup les femmes, leurs peaux satiné, leurs lèvres si douce, leurs formes avantageuse, leurs odeurs semblable aux parfums du lys, leurs chaire si rose .

Enfin , Francis aimait beaucoup tout le monde, après tout, il était le représentant de l'amour et de la beauté. Il sourit à cette pensée, imaginant ce qu'Arthur et Ludwig dirait à cela. D'ailleurs Arthur n'arrêtait pas de le traiter de pervers, ce pauvre Arthur qui ne comprenait rien, qui n'a toujours rien compris.

Donc, Francis aimait tout le monde, tout le temps et dans des proportions énormes, même si cela ne lui était pas rendu, mais elle...

Elle lui souriait tout le temps, à chaque instant, de se sourire si franc, pas un sourire hypocrite comme ce que lui servait ses soi-disant amis à longueur de journée. Elle pouvait être si douce et se montrait forte, dure, inébranlable, ferme.

Pendant les batailles, elle menait d'une poigne de fer tous ces hommes qui la première fois qu'il l'avait vu lui avait ris au nez. Une fille si jeune sur un champ de bataille, c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi s'amusait.

- Je suis votre porte étendard Francis, j'ai promis de toujours vous servir, ne l'oubliez pas.

La première fois qu'Arthur a vu Jeanne, il est entré dans un grand fou rire et l'a regardé d'un air dégouté

- Ah vous avez vu ça, maintenant ils prennent même des faibles filles dans leurs rangs. Décidément, l'armée du mangeur d'escargot est tombée bien bas.

Faible, c'est ce qu'il croyait, elle était bien plus forte que tous ces hommes, bien plus forte. Et Francis qui n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ce que c'était que l'amour, était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, la demoiselle aux cheveux blond et à la robe blanche qui lui avait doucement pris les mains

Amoureux...

- C'est une sorcière, il faut ce débarrasser d'elle !

Il l'avait vendu, il l'avait donné à l'Arthur, elle était devenue trop gênante et maintenant par sa faute elle allait ... Francis regardait ses mains avec désarroi et il ne voyait que du sang, c'était sa faute, il l'aimait et il l'avait vendu alors que...

Il se dégoûtait, se répugnait, il...

C'était une sorcière, une servante du diable, les juges avaient tranchés, par trois fois elle serait brulée afin qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle ni de quoi lui vouer un culte. Francis ne pouvait désormais plus la sauver, ses supérieurs lui réclamaient sa mort. Il a donc lui-même allumé le feu qui à emporté sa bien-aimée. Et même lorsque les flammes commençaient à embraser son corps, elle lui a souri et à déclarée cacher derrière le rideau de flamme et de poussière qui s'élevait

- J'ai jurée de te servir jusqu'à la mort, je suis ton épée, ton porte étendard Francis, l'étendard de la France.

Il rouvrit les yeux et ne tenta même pas de retenir le flot de larmes qui se déversaient de ses yeux bleus

"Une nation, je suis juste une nation, une nation immonde qui a brulée celle qui lui était chère."

- Hey, France ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas on va arriver après Grèce à la réunion et cet imbécile d'Amérique va encore rire. Ah celui là, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il s'étouffe avec ses hamburgers et ... France, tu pleures ? »

Francis se leva doucement et passa devant Arthur en murmurant

- Pas vraiment Angleterre, je me ressassais juste une vielle histoire... »

Mais si Francis avait eu le don d'Arthur pour voir les fantômes et les créatures magiques, il aurait pu voir dans son dos la silhouette souriante d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds lui caressant doucement le dos et posait tendrement un doigt sur ses lèvres en murmurant.


End file.
